spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Patrick Star Show
'''The Patrick Star Show '''is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants (TV show). Episode List All episode titles starts with "Patrick Takes Over........". Season 1 *1. Patrick Takes Over The Krusty Krab(Pilot) - Patrick is bored,so he takes over The Krusty Krab. *2. Patrick Takes Over Your School - Patrick decides to become the principal of Bikini Bottom Elemnetary. *3. Patrick Takes Over Rodeos - Patrick replaces bulls in rodeos and replaces them with Starfishes. *4. Patrick Takes Over Hollywood - Patrick becomes the new founder of Hollywood and replaces the upcoming movies star-themed. *5. Patrick Takes Over Music - Patrick makes his own songs. *6. Patrick Takes Over Beaches - Patrick wants to become the lifeguard of Goo Lagoon. *7. Patrick Takes Over London - Patrick steals Big Ben,now he has to give Big Ben back or else the Britains will destroy Bikini Bottom. *8. Patrick Takes Over Fashion - Patrick starts his own Fashion Company. *9. Patrick Takes Over Military - Patrick becomes General of the Military. *10. Patrick Takes Over Food - Patrick replaces all of the food in the world with disgusting,yet vomiting foods yet! *11. Patrick Takes Over Baseball - Patrick destroys Baseball and replaces it with Jellyfishing. *12. Patrick Takes Over Nickelodeon - Patrick becomes boss of Nickelodeon and changes the Nicktoons with stupid junk. *13. Patrick Takes Over Fitness(Season Finale) - Patrick replaces Fitness with getting fat. Season 2 *14. Patrick Takes Over Goofy Goober(Season 2 opener) - Patrick and SpongeBob becomes head bosses of Goofy Goober. *15. Patrick Takes Over A Wedding - Patrick ruins SpongeBob and Sandy Cheeks's wedding. *16. Patrick Takes Over The Mall - Patrick spends all of his money on stuff at the Bikini Bottom Mall. *17. Patrick Takes Over The Hospital - Patrick gets the cure for the Common Influinza. *18. Patrick Takes Over The Law - Patrick becomes the chief of the SWAT Team. *19. Patrick Takes Over Hawaii - The gang heads to Hawaii. *20. Patrick Takes Over The Internet - Patrick makes a website. *21. Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob SquarePants - Patrick renames his buddy's show to "Patrick Star". *22. Patrick Takes Over Spongbob Fan Wiki - Patrick becomes principal of Spongebob Fan Wiki. *23. Patrick Takes Over A Cookie Factory - Patrick clogs the Bikini Bottom Cookie Factory. *24. Patrick Takes Over USA - Patrick captures the president, so Patrick's the president now. *25. Patrick Takes Over Target - Patrick decides to run the local US Target. *26. Patrick Takes Over McDonald's - Patrick destroys all the McDonald's in Florida. *27. Patrick Takes Over Disneyland - Patrick captures the Disneyland Staff and takes over Disneyland. *28. Patrick Takes Over Math - Patrick replaces all the math with dumb stuff. *29. Patrick Takes Over The Midway - Patrick tricks the kids into giving him all his tickets at the Bikini Bottom Midway. *30. Patrick Takes Over Pizza - Patrick decides to get rid of pizza. *31.Patrick Takes Over Canada - Patrick kills the ruler of Canada and becomes the ruler. *32.Patrick Takes Over Mars - Patrick Farts So Hard he gets in Mars and kills the rulers,so he became the ruler. *33.Patrick Takes Over His Brain - Patrick Takes Over his Brain and he says QWXFGHBNJKKMNFFFVHKLMN all the time. *34.Patrick Takes Over Toys 'R' Us - Patrick becomes president of Toys 'R' Us. *35.Patrick Takes Over Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs - Patrick makes an invention which makes food fall down from the sky. *36.Patrick Takes Over Languages - Patrick makes a language of his own and tells everyone to speak it. *37.Patrick Takes Over Aliens - Patrick says aliens are real and everyone disagrees, and patrick tries to prove aliens are real. *38.Patrick Takes Over Roblox-Patrick plays too much roblox and he broked it so he created another roblox game *39.Patrick Takes Over House-Patrick become president of house *40.Patrick Takes Over Bikini Bottom - Patrick becomes the mayor of Bikini Bottom. *41.Patrick Takes Over Internet - Patrick kidnaps Bill Gates and rules Microsoft. *42.Patrick Takes Over NASCAR - Patrick becomes NASCAR Champion. *43.Patrick Takes Over Barack Obama - Patrick goes in the body of Obama. *44-45.Patrick Takes Over The Cinema(One Hour Special) - Patrick makes a movie and let it see in the cinema of Bikini Bottom. *46.Patrick Takes Over Jail - Patrick robs Sandy and is arrested. *47.Patrick Takes Over His Own Show(Season Finale) - Patrick makes accidentally an end to his show. But there will be a Season 3! Season 3 *48.Patrick Takes Over Nothing(Season Opener) - Patrick wants to do nothing, but it doesn't succeed. *49.Patrick Takes Over The Chum Bucket - Patrick kidnaps Plankton and takes over the Chum Bucket. *50-51.Patrick Takes Over The Fifties(One Hour Special; 50th Episode) - Patrick time travels and comes out of it in 1955. *52-53.Patrick Takes Over Jeff Dunham(One Hour Special) - Patrick becomes a ventriloquist and must battle Jeff Dunham! *54.Patrick Takes Over Barney - Patrick Kills Barney! *55-57.Patrick Takes Over Craigslist(One Hour 30 Minute Special) - Patrick Takes Over Craigslist! *58.Patrick Takes Over Chicken - Patrick Bans Chicken! *59-62.Patrick Takes Over his Name(Two Hour Special) - Patrick changes his name to Rick! *63.Rick Takes Over Sweden - Rick becomes ruler of Sweden! *64.Rick Takes Over JKL - Rick Kills JKL! *65-69.Rick Takes Over The Process of Killing(Two Hour 30 Minute Special) - Rick Thinks He Should Change his Name to Patrick. *70.Patrick Takes Over France - Patrick's the ruler of France! *71.Patrick Takes Over Nintendo - Patrick gets a free Wii and kills the Nintendo crew. *72-76.Patrick Takes Over The Tour De France (Two Hour Special) - Patrick asks Lance Armstrong how to win the Tour de France and then, he wins it too! *77.Patrick Takes Over The Land - Patrick becomes an animal who lives on land. *78.Patrick Takes Over iCarly - Patrick turns iCarly into iPatrick. *79.Patrick Takes Over The World! - Patrick loses his memory and Plankton says he is evil now. Patrick then takes over the world and spongebob tries to save Patrick. *80-81.Patrick Takes Over Disney Channel - (1 Hour Season Finale special) - Patrick destroys all of the Disney Channels. Season 4 *82-84.Patrick Takes Over King Neptune - (One Hour 30 Minute Special)King Neptune hired Patrick to be Lord Neptune, but he his causing trouble for people, so Spongebob and his friends try to stop Patrick. *85-91.Patrick Takes Over Pigs - (3 Hour Special) - Patrick Kills Pigs! *92-93.Patrick Takes Over Google - (One Hour Special) - Patrick Takes Over Google! *94-96.Patrick Takes Over Season 4 - (One Hour Special) - Patrick Makes Every Episode in Season 4 at least One Hour! *97-98.Patrick Takes Over a Keyboard - (One Hour Special) - Patrick Takes Over Keyboards! *99-100.Patrick Takes Over His 100th Episode - (One Hour Special) - Patrick Makes his 100th Episode! *101-108.Patrick Takes Over Yahoo! - (Three Hour 30 Minute Special) - Patrick Takes Over Yahoo! *109-110.Patrick Takes Over National No Patrick Day - (One Hour Special) - Patrick Changes NNPD To where they kick Him out.Lasts for 1 Day. *111-112.Patrick Takes Over Halloween - (One Hour Special) - Patrick Takes Over Halloween! *113-114.Patrick Takes Over Youtube - (One Hour Special) - Patrick replaces all of the videos on Youtube with him having fun with his firends. Season 5 *115-116.Patrick Takes Over Japan - (One Hour Special) - Patrick Takes Over Japan! *117-118.Patrick Takes Over His Universe-(One Hour Special)Patrick has his own universe in his brain,but Evil Patrick destroys Spongebob and his friends,so the legendary people will save him. *119.Patrick Takes Over X-Men-Patrick kills the X-Men. *120.Patrick Takes Over his Episodes-Patrick Makes A Season 3 DVD! *121.Patrick Takes Over Nicktoons Reunited!-In this crossover episode with Nicktoons Reunited!,Vlad must destroy the Bikini Bottom,now will Patrick be able to stop him with our Nicktoon heroes? *122.Patrick Takes Over YouTube again - Patrick places videos about him on YouTube and removes all other videos! *123.Patrick Takes Over CSI - Patrick Takes over CSI! *124-125.Patrick Takes Over Bugs Bunny - Patrick hates Mel Blanc,so he kidnaps him,so he has to voice Bugs Bunny! *126.Patrick Takes Over Scooby-Doo - Patrick hates Dogs,so he kidnaps Scooby-Doo,and he becomes "Patrick Patrick Star". *127.Patrick Takes Over Evil - Patrick Stops Evil,but makes a mistake.Remember SpongeBob's rule in Battle of Bikini Bottom. *128.Patrick Takes Over Good - Patrick Gets Good and Evil equal again so Bikini Bottom won't explode. *129-130.Patrick Takes Over Your Teacher - Patrick Takes Over Your teacher,and Party starts when he has to teach you,and he's so much fun! *131.Patrick Takes Over Sandy Beach - Sandy has a beach in her name,and Patrick takes it because "I'm A True Taker of Good Ruleings". *132.Patrick Takes Over The Krusty Krab again - Patrick Shows how good his show is by doing what he did in Season 1. *133.Patrick Takes Over PatBack - Patrick Takes Over his Back! *134-135.Patrick Takes Over Japan again - Patrick Takes over Japan again because he likes doing that. *136.Patrick Takes Over Again -patrick is gonna to all those episodes again again and again *137.patrick Takes Over Food again -patrick gonna make the bestes food *138.Patrick takes Over king Neptune again -patrick dress him self as king neptune *139.Patrick Takes Over Bug bunny again -Patrick don't like the daffy duck so he tries to kill him *140.Patrick Takes Over DisneyLand again - patrick changed the name of disneyland to starfishland *141.Patrick Takes Over a Wedding again- - patrick tries to ruin squidward's and his girldfriend's wedding *142.Patrick takes over the world! (Season Finale) -Patrick become ruler of Earth, but it all goes horribly wrong... Category:Spin-Offs